Speeding
by Takuma
Summary: Kyrian LOVES his Lamborghini. Kyrian LOVES to speed. The police officer does not. R and R.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Dark Hunter/ Dream Hunter worlds.

PG 13 for some Language.

Speeding

Kyrian smiled as he carefully traced his palm over the steering wheel of his Lamborghini. He LOVED this sports car. This spectacular creation had to be, by far, the greatest thing ever invented. It had been a while since he touched this invincible piece of shiny, black steel. Of course, he would NEVER let his young daughter or son ride in this fancy death trap on wheels.

No...

This magnificent Lamborghini was a work of art. It was a powerful tool used to defeat and escape from the dangerous clutches of the soul sucking Daimon. Tonight, this glorious machine would be used for that purpose.

Darkness had come.

Starting up the ignition, the engine roared to life. Flicking the headlights on, Kyrian's lip curled into a smirk as he shifted the sports car into reverse. The tires squealed as the ex-Dark Hunter whipped the car around in the massive driveway of his mansion. With the flick of a wrist, he shifted the car into second gear speeding out of his driveway and into the quiet streets of the Garden District.

Kyrian shouted in excite as he shifted his car into a higher speed. Man, he loved this car! The speed it could go always brought a thrill rush into his blood. With his window down, the familiar gusts of wind violently tousled his golden hair and over his face. It wasn't long until his Lamborghini passed many cars. He weaved in and out of the traffic nearly giving local citizens and visiting tourist's heart attacks on the road.

But that didn't matter.

Kyrian was on a mission. He needed to kick some Daimon tushie before the night was over. There was a new hotspot they were feeding only to become stronger. The ancient Greek KNEW this had to stop.

He continued weaving in between cars and speeding up when the stoplights turned yellow. And when the cars were blocking his way...

No biggie. He merely turned onto the wide sidewalks. To avoid the fate of becoming road kill, people dodged out of his way. He winced as a little old lady leaped from the path his sports car was taking. "Sorry!" he shouted out of the open window.

The ex-Dark Hunter returned to the streets just as a light turned red. He released an exaggerated sigh as he noticed the club a block away. That was his stop for the night. Kyrian caught something from his peripheral vision. His blue eyes shifted to the side. His lips curled into a smirk.

Daimons.

Four Daimons were piled into a jet black Corvette beside him. All turned to him, their faces were perfected with angelic features... only dirty looks and malicious smirks graced their facial appearance.

The Corvette engine roared.

Kyrian raised an eyebrow. He pressed the gas pedal as his other foot rested on the brake. His Lamborghini's engine roared in response.

Again, the Corvette engine roared.

Ah. A challenge from the ink blots?

Kyrian's eyes shifted to the stoplight. It was still red.

He chuckled. "Bring it on."

The light turned green.

Tires squealed loudly as the two sport cars raced down the narrow streets of New Orleans. Kyrian pulled out the srad from his leather coat pocket. He pushed the button to release the blades. Turning his eyes away from the road, he aimed the blades at the passenger side open window.

Before Kyrian could release the srad, the Corvette turned to the left and began racing down a narrow one-way street AWAY from Kyrian.

He sighed as his eyes turned back on the road; his hand lowered with the weapon still poised in his fingers. His eyes widened, "Oh shit!" He swerved his Lamborghini away from a parked motorcycle. Mentally sighing, Kyrian began scanning the roads looking for the sleek black Corvette. He continued speeding down the road.

It was a few minutes later Kyrian's eyes noticed the Corvette swerve in from the street behind him. They were on his tail.

He smirked as he sped up again.

Sirens sounded.

Kyrian noticed the red, blue and white lights as they flashed over and over from behind. The ex-Dark Hunter couldn't BELIEVE it.

A policeman?

Good God! Did these people know that DAIMON'S roamed among the humans at night? This was the last thing he needed!

Slowing down his sports car, Kyrian downshifted his beloved Lamborghini until it was at a complete stop. The Daimons raced beside him going at least 10 miles over the speed limit. All were either flipping the birdie or throwing insults. Kyrian gritted his teeth. He parked it beside Selena's shop. He was thankful the store was closed... He knew Selena would tell his beloved wife Amanda about this happening in no time—and most likely an over exaggerated version of the story.

Kyrian really didn't want all hell to break loose.

He turned off his car and pulled out his driver's license. He always laughed at the notion of carrying one because he had been around for over two thousand years...

The officer turned off the obnoxious sirens but left the lights flashing. Kyrian rubbed his forehead. God, this was so embarrassing. He only wanted to do his job by dusting those Daimons. Then he wanted go home to his lovely wife and loving children. Was that so much to ask?

The officer slowly walked up to the driver's side of the Lamborghini. He beamed the flashlight into Kyrian's eyes. The ex-Dark Hunter squinted at the brightness of the light.

The officer spoke.

"Do you know how fast you were doing sir?"

"75, 80?" guessed Kyrian.

"You were going 82 miles per hour sir."

Kyrian shrugged his shoulders, "I was close."

The officer gave Kyrian a dirty look before peering into the car. "And not wearing a seat belt? Sir, that is another violation of the law."

Kyrian was really, really tempted to hit his head on the steering wheel. All his life, he never needed a seat belt. He was immortal! Worse things happened to him when riding on horse back or in chariots. That was before "seat belts" were ever invented!

The officer flashed his light at the srad. "Is that an illegal weapon I see?" Before Kyrian realized what the officer was doing, the srad was snatched out of his hand. The officer examined the blades. The human's frown was evident. He lifted his flashlight into the dark sports car and glanced around. There were a few knives set beside the ancient Greek on the passenger seat. The blades were ready to be used on any Daimon near by. It didn't help that there was a retractable sword on the floorboard. The crossbow in the backseat didn't assist matters either.

The officer shined the light in Kyrian's eye.

"Sir, get out of the car."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash patted his friend's shoulder as the two walked down the steps of the city prison. "I should have warned you about the cop around the corner," noted the Dark Hunter as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Thanks for bailing me out," replied Kyrian, "Amanda would have held this against me for God knows how long..."

Ash merely smirked, as a knowing gleam was set into his silver-shifting eyes. "I'll assign more Squires into the police force."

Kyrian nodded his head as he walked down to his Lamborghini. Thank heavens Ash scrambled up the memories of these officers (and the sentence for all the laws he broke). Kyrian would have died all over again if his license were suspended.

The sound of a speeding sports car rang in the ears of the ex-Dark Hunter and the Dark Hunter leader. The black Corvette was still on the road as the engine roared again in a taunting manner. The Daimons began shouting crude and vulgar taunts at Kyrian. The ancient Greek began to sizzle.

"Why is it that I, the good guy, am the one who ends up being caught speeding? Why am I the one who goes to jail while those idiot bad guys get away? I don't understand that Ash!"

The Dark Hunter leader turned his head to the side and pointed a finger at the Corvette. The two front tires blew out. The sports car swerved then crashed into a near by fire hydrant.

"Better?"

Kyrian nodded his head, "Much."

The two promptly entered the Lamborghini. So much for hunting for Daimons this night. It was almost sun up.

And as the Greek drove down the street heading to his home in the Garden District, an explosion with flames erupted from damaged Corvette.

Kyrian smirked and Ash placed his shaded glasses over his eyes.

"Payback's a bitch."


End file.
